The present invention relates to polymeric film, and more particularly to water soluble film suitable for packaging caustic materials.
Caustic or potentially hazardous materials such as detergents, soaps, pesticides and fertilizers are currently typically packaged in dispensers, such as high density polyethylene bottles, or other containers. After the chemical contents have been used, the dispenser or container must be disposed of in an environmentally safe way. This can be technically difficult and expensive.
Another concern with the use of such caustic or otherwise hazardous chemicals or pesticides is the safety of the user. In installing, using, and disposing of dispensers or containers containing such hazardous chemicals, the safety of the user can be jeopardized if the dispensing or storage system is not properly handled.
It is the object of the present invention to provide a convenient, effective way of storing caustic or potentially hazardous chemicals, pesticides and the like in a manner which satisfies both environmental and safety concerns.
The present invention provides a multilayer film which can effectively and efficiently store a quantity of a chemical, including caustic chemicals, and avoid the need of the end user to open a container to create access to the chemical material.